


Kamala Devi: Zelda Spellman's Missed Opportunty

by praisemadamespellman



Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [5]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Sarah Rees Brennan
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praisemadamespellman/pseuds/praisemadamespellman
Summary: This story builds on the fanfic entitled The Discovery of Self - Zelda's Coming Out Story.Specifically, this story talks about Zelda's missed opportunity, Kamala Devi and how they came to be together.This is the final fanfic based on the relationships Zelda had in "The Discovery of Self.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Zelda Spellman's Coming Out Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923328
Kudos: 8





	Kamala Devi: Zelda Spellman's Missed Opportunty

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated! TYSM. <3

Kamala Devi had been interested in history for as long as she could remember; it began when she was old enough to understand that not every city in India was painted pink like her birth city of Jaipur. At eight years old, she dove into any books she could find and discovered that Jaipur had been painted pink in 1876 during the rule of Sawai Ram Singh I, to welcome Albert Edward, Prince of Wales who later would become King Edward VII, Emperor of India. It was the colour pink that encouraged Kamala to become an archeologist and it was her family’s progressive religious leanings that led to her major in religious studies.

From her studies of the Rig Veda, one of the most ancient Hindu scriptures, she understood that witchcraft had been considered a profession and was even taught in ancient Indian universities sometime in the 1800s. Fascinated by this, Kamala confronted her mother, wanting to know why their family didn’t appear to be as rigid in their Hinduism as her peers. After much arguing, her mother finally confessed that the matriarchs in her family had all been witches but when the British came to colonize India, anyone considered a witch had been hunted and killed. In order to protect the women in the family, Kamala’s great great grandmother refused to teach her daughter any of the skills that had been passed down through generations and the craft was lost. Kamala grieved that that knowledge had been lost, her mother lamented that there was nothing she could teach Kamala and even still, to do so would still be dangerous. 

Kamala’s studies introduced her to Western religions where she learned about Catholicism, the False God, and Satanism and Lucifer. Her family’s history with demonology created a feeling of kinship with the Dark Lord and Kamala was determined to learn more about magic and witchcraft in an area that might be more welcoming to her curiosities. Upon graduation, Kamala organized an international team of archeologists and scientists with similar interests to travel to Greendale, Massachusetts and explore the magical properties of the Earth where Lucifer was said to have landed.

Kamala Devi had another reason for going to the United States. She was born _Kinnar_ , neither a man nor woman, Kamala identified as the official third gender sometimes referred to as Khwaja Sara in Northern India. Sexually fluid, Kamala preferred to present herself more feminine than masculine (even being named after the Goddess Lakshmi) and felt far more attracted to women than men. In India, she had never felt quite comfortable enough to express this and in a new country, she hoped she would have the opportunity to explore more than just the magic in the Earth.

### 

A few weeks into her exploration of Greendale Woods, Kamala was leading her team back to their dig site when she ran into Zelda Spellman crossing through the woods to get back to the Spellman Mortuary. Kamala Devi, who had never felt even an inkling of magic in her entire thirty-five years of life, nearly fell back with the force of their meeting. The chemistry cackled in the air like electricity as her eyes met Zelda’s; the redheaded witch also seemed surprised and stopped in her tracks. 

Neither of them knew how to acknowledge the thickness in the air between them, Kamala waved her team on without her and after a moment Zelda held out her hand in greeting as she quietly introduced herself, “Zelda Spellman.”

Kamala covered Zelda’s hand with both of hers as she stepped forward, into that thickness, breathing deeply of it and holding Zelda’s gaze, “What a pleasure. I am Kamala Devi.”

The tension was palpable, their energies becoming nearly tangible as they swirled around the women and tied them together with invisible ropes. Zelda looked down at their hands together and a vision of a handfasting flashed before her, she gasped and quickly looked at Kamala again, confused; “What….is going on?”

Kamala shook her head helplessly, feeling weak, her words coming out in gasps, “I have….no idea.” 

The pair released hands and stepped back from one another, their chests heaving with the intensity of their physical meeting. Kamala knew about tantra from her cultural background but she had yet to experience neotantra - the intimate and often sexual aspect of energy exchange between two or more people. It was clear to her that this connection she felt with Zelda was more than coincidence, it felt like divine intervention. This wasn’t quite what she expected to find but she was more than open to the possibilities it was presenting to her. 

“I’m sorry, I need….to get back to work. But…..can I see you again?” Kamala felt overly formal as she stumbled over the emotions she felt in order to spit out the words. 

“Yes, you can find me at Spellman Mortuary, where I live with my sister, most evenings.” Zelda shook her head as if to awaken from a trance, frowned slightly, then smiled slightly at the woman before her. Then she turned, wanting to be the one to end the communication and gain some semblance of control over the situation, and walked back home.

A couple of evenings later, Zelda received a vintage copy of the Kama Sutra wrapped in bright pink sari fabric with beautiful gold accents, the note inside read: _Care to learn some of these positions? I would be honoured to take on the role of teacher._ Zelda chuckled softly as she leafed through the heavy tome of erotic positions, delighted by the candor of the woman she’d met in the woods. Having had her fair share of experiences with sex demons, Zelda was well versed in some of these pages already, but she had a feeling they would feel much different with Kamala Devi.

### 

The archeology team was renting a large estate on the edge of Greendale that had a smaller cottage attached to it, it was there that Zelda found herself staring deeply into Kamala’s eyes. Each time she exhaled, Kamala inhaled, and with Zelda’s help, the pair levitated a few feet off the ground at the same time increasing the kinetic energy between them as they dove deeper into the world of Tantra. Their breath became the fuel needed to propel them to an astral state, combining two ancient practices - tantra and witchcraft - and losing hours of the day within their spiritual connection. It was unlike anything Zelda had ever experienced, the connection was just as passionate as it had been with Evanora but much deeper and far more intellectual akin to her relationship with Akari.

Practicing both neotantra and Kama Sutra positions, the women had unlocked an entirely different level of physical and spiritual connectedness. When the sun set and the moon rose in its stead, when work on the dig site was complete and Zelda’s teaching day was done, the pair came together in the sweet cottage and spent hours exploring the depths of their bond. Floating in midair, Zelda brushed the hair out of Kamala’s green-grey eyes, “I want to kiss you but if I move, we will fall.”

“Close your eyes and think it instead.” Kamala was beginning to realize the depths of her own powers. Her ancestors had denied her the teachings of their skill but she was still a witch after all. As the women closed their eyes, Kamala reached out with her spirit and brushed against Zelda’s parted lips.

“What in Satan’s name?” Zelda gasped softly, her tongue reaching out to sweep across her lips where she’d just felt Kamala’s press. 

Kamala pushed further and urged Zelda’s walls to fall; brick by brick, she removed them and stepped through the space they left behind. Their bodies vibrated with the force of the energy they were conjuring with their magics. Kamala realized she could move _within_ Zelda, pushing passed blood and bone to the very heart and soul of what made her - her truest form. She crawled inside her chest, a squatter in her ribs, filling the lonely spaces left behind by all the love she denied herself. Her spirit swirled within Zelda’s spine and bone marrow, the fluid-hollow humming of her insides like birds fluttering at sunrise. She could feel Zelda’s vulnerability and it made her heart ache. When she opened her eyes, she was crying.

Zelda felt Kamala’s persistent force inside her, diving so much deeper than any other had gone before. The ache of her heartbreak, the twinge of regret over some of her choices, the wall she had built around the remains of her heart, it was all stripped bare to be caressed and lifted up by this witch-woman who she just happened upon one day in the woods. The vision of handfasting that she had haunted her with the possibilities that she wouldn’t be alone forever - even if she knew she could happily do so. When she opened her eyes and saw Kamala’s filled with tears, she knew that after only a handful of months, this was a woman she could give herself to fully.

### 

With her newfound powers, Kamala discovered that she could acquire knowledge just by holding something in her hand or by using tantric breathing to put herself into a meditative state that would propel her spirit forward into whatever (or whomever) was near. She decided to take her new skill to the archeology dig in Greendale Woods, jumping down into the grave-sized hole her team had dug trying to determine whether the soil carried any unknown properties that could be traced back to when Lucifer fell. Standing with her arms outstretched, pressed against the Earth, Kamala closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. The knowledge didn’t come from visions, it just suddenly appeared to her, Lucifer hadn’t been the first being to press his feet into this soil.

“Lilith.” Kamala’s eyes flew open and she shuddered with the power that rolled through her. 

Unlike Eve, who had been created from Adam’s rib and, therefore, easily possessed by men; Lilith had been created alongside Adam, from the same clay that he was purported to have come from, according to myth and legend. From her religious and historical studies, Kamala knew that Lilith was believed to have derived from Mesopotamian demons and left Adam in the Garden of Eden after she refused to become subservient to him. What happened to Lilith after that was mostly based on hearsay and myths passed down from religious scholars but the end result was always the same - she was the Mother of Demons. She was also the origin story for a matriarchal society that could have been and never was. For wanting equal rights, Lilith was punished, hundreds of her demon children slaughtered every day by the false god. The myth of Lilith remains a historical mystery and researchers still discuss if she was created as a real demon, or as an untrue warning of what may happen if women receive more power.

The soil had given Kamala the knowledge that both Lucifer and Lilith were entities present in Greendale, deep in the Earth, in the bowels of Hell. It also left her feeling cold and fearful. Lilith was a strong presence, arguably the oldest entity on Earth, and yet she was trapped in Lucifer’s clutches. Kamala couldn’t understand why such a powerful spirit would allow herself to be used by another with such violence; after all, Lucifer was merely a fallen angel, he was equal, if not inferior, to Lilith. Millenniums have come and gone and come again since Lilith was created, it put the entire Universe off balance for her to be in service to Lucifer. Kamala crawled out of the hole with a deep frown and empathetic ache for the Mother of Demons. 

Brushing the dirt from her pants, she felt Zelda’s presence before she saw her, “Good evening, my darling. I didn’t expect to see you here.” 

Zelda slid from the shadows and brushed some dirt from Kamala’s cheek, “I was taking the long route home from the Academy and felt you here. Care to walk me home and come in for a night cap?” 

“Yes, of course!” Kamala didn’t know what to make of the information she’d gathered that night but she didn’t feel like it was pertinent for Zelda to know, so she catalogued it into the dark recesses of her brain and linked arms with Zelda, joining her on the walk home.

### 

Zelda and Kamala had been together for eight months when Zelda learned about Diana and Edward’s plane crash. They were sitting on the floor of Kamala’s cottage scooping up homemade rajasthani kadhi with pieces of naan bread, colourful saris thrown around naked bodies glistening from the hours of neotantric bliss they’d just finished. Zelda felt the death of her brother like a punch to the gut and she bent over the table, gasping.

“What is it, Zelda?” Kamala asked, reaching over to grab the redhead’s shoulder.

Zelda closed her eyes and saw a vision of the plane careening to the ground; “Sabrina!” The moment she gasped her niece’s name, she was relieved to see she had been transported to the Spellman Mortuary and was in Hilda’s safe embrace. 

“Zelda?” Kamala’s dark eyes sought Zelda’s, the sequins on her vibrant purple sari shimmered in the candlelight. 

“It’s my brother and sister-in-law. They’ve been in an accident. I have to go home immediately.” Zelda stood quickly and began to unravel the sea green sari from her body, snapping her fingers and becoming clothed in a tight black dress with long sleeves and a leopard bow at the hip. She paused a moment and reached for Kamala’s hands, her eyes shimmering with tears; “I won’t be able to see you again darling. My niece needs me now. I’m sure you understand.”

Zelda felt her heart clench, the vision of handfasting fading away and being replaced with familial duty. She had allowed her heart to open up to Kamala Devi, she could have seen herself with her forever - this beguiling, intriguing Rajasthani non-witch. She brushed away the tears that dotted her cheeks and pulled Kamala into a tight embrace, pulling away to brush a tender kiss to her lips. Her love was far less desperate, so many years after Evanora, and though it broke her heart again to make this decision, Zelda knew where she was needed most.

Kamala Devi nodded, brushing Zelda’s fiery locks from her worried frown, “Of course I understand. Thank you for giving of yourself, so freely, so beautifully. I will always cherish that gift.” She pressed her palms together as recognition of the divine present in both women, bowing her head, and watched as Zelda disappeared into thin air. With Zelda gone, Kamala felt all the air go out of her and keening ache throbbed in her spirit. She thanked her gods she only had another month to finish up her project - it was time to go home. She had learned so much about herself in her time with Zelda Spellman, she would be forever grateful for her time in Greendale and she would always wonder what might have been if tragedy had never struck the Spellman family.

There was something else she’d learned that night in the dirt; closing her eyes, Kamala dove her spirit deep into the Earth to where the dirt was ancient and smelled of ashes, deeper still to the pulsing core where the heat turned dirt into lava and set her soul alight. There Kamala found her and whispered against the roar of the hellfire; “Take care of her, Lilith.”


End file.
